


나랑 해 (With Me)

by daisy_illusive



Series: ~Gol-Cha Stories~ [4]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: JooChan le propone a DongHyun que tengan una cita durante todo un día y, si no le gusta pasar el rato con él, no lo volverá a molestar jamás.





	나랑 해 (With Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Desde aquel momento de la ducha en el Woollim Pick (in... Mnet!) mi amor por estos niños ha ido creciendo cada vez más y más y claro, tenía que pasar que escribiera sobre ellos. Espero que os guste.

            En el instituto, era totalmente normal que los chicos y las chicas recibieran de vez en cuando cartas de amor en sus taquillas con propuestas para comenzar a salir juntos, quizás no era la tónica diaria, pero de vez en cuando sucedía y era algo que no sobresaltaba a nadie. No obstante, eso solo les pasaba a los chicos y chicas populares o con una belleza deslumbrante que tenían enamorados al resto de compañeros, no les sucedía a las personas normales y corrientes que no destacaban en absolutamente nada.

 

            Por ese motivo, cuando DongHyun encontró una pequeña carta sellada con un corazón, dentro de su taquilla, el chico pensó que debía de ser una equivocación hasta que vio que en el sobre venía escrito su nombre.

 

            Jamás le había pasado algo como aquello. No era un chico que destacara sobre los demás, era delgaducho y no muy alto, ni siquiera tenía rasgos que pudieran considerarse atractivos, como lo podían ser los de algunos de los muchachos que se encontraban por el lugar; así que, DongHyun no sabía realmente por qué alguien se había fijado en él. No tenía nada. Pero aun así, se sintió bastante feliz por haber recibido la carta y la abrió, leyendo que la persona que la había dejado allí quería quedar con él en la azotea a la hora del almuerzo.

 

DongHyun esbozó una sonrisa y guardó la carta, esperando que llegara aquella hora para poder conocer a quién lo había citado.

 

 

            Cuando la hora del almuerzo llegó, DongHyun salió de la clase sin mirar atrás y totalmente dispuesto a no comer ese día para poder ver a quién le había mandado la carta, sintiendo el corazón acelerado por la emoción mientras subía las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea de dos en dos; sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta para salir a aquel lugar, el chico se quedó de piedra. Frente a él, se encontraba otro chico, no una chica como él había pensado.

 

            El muchacho tenía una sonrisa tímida y parecía algo incómodo allí parado, esperando a que DongHyun se acercara a él. A DongHyun le sonaba su cara de algo, pero no ubicaba de qué le podía sonar —aparte de porque estudiara en aquel instituto y de vista lo podía conocer, no, era de algo mucho más específico—. DongHyun se acercó a él, no queriendo ser descortés, porque el muchacho había reunido el coraje para mandarle la carta y para citarlo allí. Al menos le daría la oportunidad de presentarse y de que le dijera por qué le había dejado la carta en la taquilla.

 

            Nadie en el instituto sabía que a DongHyun le gustaban los chicos y no las chicas y no entendía cómo el otro podía haberse dado cuenta de aquello si él nunca había dado muestras de ser diferente al resto.

 

            —Me alegra que hayas venido —le dijo el muchacho—. No estaba muy seguro de que lo fueras a hacer.

            —Quería conocer a la persona que me había enviado la carta porque ha sido la primera que he recibido —respondió DongHyun—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

            —Hong JooChan, de la clase C —le contestó—. Estoy en el club de canto también.

 

            DongHyun asintió levemente. Ya sabía de qué le sonaba. Aunque él estaba en el club de baile y no de canto, a veces hacían colaboraciones y probablemente habían atendido a algunas reuniones juntos —aunque estaba completamente seguro de que ellos dos no habían colaborado ninguna vez—.

 

            —Mmmm… me gustas desde hace un tiempo —murmuró JooChan, haciendo que DongHyun se sorprendiera bastante por sus palabras. La homosexualidad no era demasiado bien vista, aunque se estaba normalizando poco a poco; sin embargo, decir aquello tan abiertamente no era frecuente—. Y no sé si a ti te gustan o no los chicos, probablemente no, pero quería decírtelo y pedirte un favor.

            —¿Qué favor? —cuestionó DongHyun.

            —Pasar un día entero conmigo —respondió el otro, agachando su cabeza levemente—. Si después de ese día no quieres volver a verme nunca más, te prometo que haré todo lo posible para evitarte… y si por algún casual te caigo bien, podríamos ser amigos… solo eso, o lo que tú quieras.

 

            DongHyun no pudo evitar sonreír ante la timidez del otro muchacho aunque parecía tener las cosas bastante claras. Era mono y bastante encantador y su mente no paraba de pensar en que podía darle una oportunidad aunque no salieran juntos, solo para ser amigos y nada más, si le caía bien; sino, simplemente iría cada uno por su lado como si aquello no hubiera pasado jamás. Era una idea bastante tentadora y, teniendo en cuenta que aquella había sido la primera vez que DongHyun había recibido aquella clase de propuesta, estaba muy tentado a aceptarla. Pero antes de eso, quería asegurarse de algo más.

 

            —¿Por qué te gusto? —le preguntó al muchacho.

 

            A JooChan se le pusieron las orejas rojas de inmediato y agachó su cabeza todavía más, no dejando que su rostro fuera ya visible por DongHyun. Pasaron unos momentos así, en silencio, mientras el otro parecía reunir todas las fuerzas que necesitaba para poder responder a esa pregunta, y a DongHyun no le molestó para nada aquel silencio, era agradable.

 

            —Una vez… pasé por el club de baile para preparar una presentación con uno de los miembros y por casualidad te vi bailar —comenzó el chico—. Bailabas muy bien y me gustó mucho verte, así que durante algunos días te vi bailar y luego estuve hablando con algunos de los chicos del club para saber de ti y todos me contestaron que eras un chico muy trabajador y encantado y… no sé… me empezaste a gustar y cuando te veía no podía evitar que mi corazón se acelerase y… creo que si sigo diciendo más cosas lo mismo te asusto y no quiero asustarte —acabó diciendo, levantando su cabeza por fin para mirarlo a los ojos, esbozando una sonrisa.

 

            Y DongHyun no pudo evitar pensar que el muchacho era muy mono cuando sonreía de aquella forma y que le gustaría poder ver aquella sonrisa más a menudo, así que, sin pensarlo más, dio su respuesta.

 

            —Me encantaría pasar un día contigo y ver qué pasa —dijo—. ¿Este domingo te viene bien?

 

            JooChan se quedó totalmente congelado por unos momentos, probablemente procesando lo que acababa de salir de los labios de DongHyun, pero en el momento en el que entendió lo que quería decir, asintió rápidamente con su cabeza.

 

            —Este domingo me viene perfecto —respondió—. ¿Podría tener… tu teléfono… para decirte el lugar y la hora…?

            —Claro.

 

            Y mientras le dictaba los números y el otro los copiaba en su teléfono, DongHyun tuvo la sensación de que aquel día que iba a pasar con JooChan iba a ir bastante bien y que, quizás, con la primera carta de confesión que había recibido, iba a acabar teniendo un novio totalmente encantador con el que pasar sus ratos libres.

 

 

 

 


End file.
